


Winter Doesn't Need Snow, Snow Needs Winter (But I Need You..)

by GolemBee



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Ice, M/M, Manga & Anime, S Races (SK8 the Infinity), Sad, Sad Ending, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolemBee/pseuds/GolemBee
Summary: December.What a wonderful time of the year.Winter is truly a beautiful season. Windows of cars and houses frosting over in a thin, translucent layer of ice that you can just about see through if you press your face hard enough against the glass. The cold blasts of air rushing over your face as you walk down the deserted street, a lone streetlamp standing tall, illuminating down onto your face in a light blue tint.Frozen icicles forming on the tips of trees as they stand paralysed, unable to dance in the breeze of spine chilling wind.Langa adored winter. He loved how the particular season had a tranquil aura to it. The boy had always been fascinated by different seasons, but one thing drew him to it.. Snow. When Langa was younger, he'd expected snow every December. Pretty naive, I know, but that's just how it was. But moving to japan, he realised theres so much more to it.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 19





	Winter Doesn't Need Snow, Snow Needs Winter (But I Need You..)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for me to practice my Angst
> 
> If you get a bit confused:
> 
> Reki represents winter  
> Langa represents Snow

December.

What a wonderful time of the year.

Winter is truly a beautiful season. Windows of cars and houses frosting over in a thin, translucent layer of ice that you can just about see through if you press your face hard enough against the glass. The cold blasts of air rushing over your face as you walk down the deserted street, a lone streetlamp standing tall, illuminating down onto your face in a light blue tint.

Frozen icicles forming on the tips of trees as they stand paralysed, unable to dance in the breeze of spine chilling wind.

Langa adored winter. He loved how the particular season had a tranquil aura to it. The boy had always been fascinated by different seasons, but one thing drew him to it.. Snow. When Langa was younger, he'd expected snow every December. Pretty naive, I know, but that's just how it was. But moving to japan, he realised theres so much more to it.

"Langa! You've been staring out of that window for ages, What's so good to look at? There isn't even snow around here." Reki approached the more quiet boy in bounces. 

"It's peaceful, Reki" Langa inhaled. 

"What's peaceful?" Reki analysed the outside for a minute. "The invisible wind?" He asked genuinely. Langa let out a breathy chuckle. 

"No, Way, The look of it is nice." He smiled.

"Hmm.." Reki twisted his face into odd expressions, ultimately telling Langa that he couldn't tell what part of it looked nice.

It was understandable. Even though Reki was more emotionally present, they both had completely opposite personalities. Reki was quite frivolous. Loud, bubbly, the social butterfly who preferred summer. Langa on the over hand was quiet, reserved with only a few friends and preferred winter. Because of this major personality difference, they both had a different outlook on life, Reki having a more childish mindset while Langa: More logical In a way. 

"Sometimes I do miss Canada." Langa turned so his back was now against the foggy glass. "I miss the snow every year." He sighed.

"Snow.. I wish we had snowfall more often. It doesn't feel like winter otherwise." Reki joined the blue haired boy on the window ledge. 

"Well, Winter doesn't always need Snow." Langa fiddled with his fingers.

Reki hummed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Winter can still go one with out snow right?" 

"Yeah." Reki nodded, following along.

"But Snow needs winter to go on. It can't snow in the middle of summer." 

Reki nodded again. "Therefore..?"

"Therefore, Winter doesn't need snow, snow needs winter." Langa finished, hoping Rekin would understand.

"Oh.. That makes sense.." Reki stared at the floor, letting the words sink in. 

"Is S still on tonight?" Langa broke the silence.

"It should be, it's frosty so it'll be slippery, be careful." 

Langa nodded.

*******

They spent the rest of the day improving Langas deck for his skating style.  
Time wasted away like it was nothing, the clock soon chiming midnight and the gates to "S" Opened. 

They were met by Miya, Shadow, Joe and Cherry as they carefully made their way to the starting line. The track was glazed over with a thin layer of ice which worried Reki. 

As Miya and Shadow were about to have a showdown, a helicopter flew overhead, pushing the spine chilling wind at high speeds. A parachute opened as crowds screamed.

_ADAM_

He had everyone wrapped around his finger, most calling him the king of skating. A polished red carpet rolled open as Adam glided his way down it in his skateboard. He stopped at Langa. 

Instinctivley, Reki grabbed ahold of the Canadians wrist. 

"Langa, Is it not?" Adam said slowly to which Langa nodded.

"Interesting, interesting in deed.." He strutted around the boy, taking a hold of his chin.

"I saw your beef with shadow, You have great potential.. Why not try with me?" He whispered into his ear.

"He's not going to Adam." Reki had started pulling langa away when.

"Okay." Reki looked shocked at the answer. 

"You do know who he is? Hes the-"

"Very well then." Adam had cut the redhead off. 

A large crowd had gathered as langa and Adam prepared. They both stood still as the traffic lights went green.

"I'm giving you a head start." Adam puffed out smoke.

Langa didn't reply. Even though he was actively freezing from the cold while waiting, he wanted a fair race.

They eventually took off, Adam tap dancing his way up ahead while langa was on his tail.   
Langa had managed to equalize them a few moments later as they were coming up towards a turn. He barely made it around before Adam was again up ahead.

Adam had turned around, feet moving with persicion as he faced langa behind him, he had opened his arms for love hug.

Langa stared in confusion, this was his first time skating Adam and reki hadn't warned him about anything. So langa continued skating straight ahead, falling right into Adams trap.

_"LANGA!_ " Reki screamed as Langa was sent flying off his board, landing on his arm in a twisted fashion.

*******

"3am." Reki answered the time to Langa as they were walking out the hospital. Langas arm was in a sling from the aftermath of Adam.

The two had walked in silence and stopped once they arrived at rekis.

"I told you not to skate with him." Reki mumble.

"I know.. But I want to skate with him again." Langa said.

"Why? Don't you see.. Your arm is in a sling because of him." Rekis voice started to rise.

"But his skating was so entrancing and I just-"

"No, langa!" Reki stopped him. "You're not skating with him again."

Delicate drops of snow had started to cover the world. Falling peacefully yet gracefully as it hit the ground.

"Why not? He's someone new I want to try and aim for." Langa tried to get his point across. 

"Don't aim for him! Avoid him at all cost. That man could be the death of you langa." The hurt in Rekis eyes were visible through the glossy complexure.

"..But I'm not seriously injured..! As soon as I get out this cast I'll be-"

_"Shut up!"_ Reki panted. "..shut up Langa." 

Langa was taken aback by the sudden snap and change if demeanor. "You're changing Reki.." He whispers.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know I had to stay the same." Reki spoke sarcastically as the snowfall got significantly heavier. 

Langa didn't answer for a brief moment. "I'm sorry Reki but-"

"Enough with your sorrys." Reki walked up to the gate of his house. "Winter doesn't need snow anyway and I don't need you." He mumbled, walking up to his door now.

"We don't work anymore." 

*******

Reki faced his ceiling in the dark, still trying to recover. He wanted the best for langa, he truly did. And keeping him away from Adam was the best.

10 minutes had past and Langa was still standing outside Rekis house in the blistering snow. He sent text after text with in luck.  
Reki stood up and walked towards his window, watching Langa type desperately. 

The Canadian soon gave up, taking one last glance at the readheads house before walking away slowly.

Reki pressed his hand against the condensated glass of his window. The snoe dying down the further langa traveled away from his house. His vision became blurry, glossed over with tears as he watched the last of Hus friend disappear.

He breathed heavily, pressing against the glass in a final beg to get langa to come back, whispering to himself:

_Winter Doesn't Need Snow, Snow Needs Winter.. But I need you_


End file.
